she is mine
by deadXrose'sXwinter
Summary: the cullens find a child in the wreckage of a murder. rosalie deperate for a child takes her in. what happens when jacob inprints on kagome instead of renesmee? read to find out more. rated for cussing!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose : okay so this story came to us from the inspiration of our good friend isacc. **

**Demon: the Idea to give Rosalie a child! **

**Rose: this is another partner project. To our followers and hopefully some new additions we like to thank you for supporting us.**

**Demon: please read and review. **

**Both: the story wrong time for this will be updated as well as sorry my love and I don't want to be crazy( may go up for adoption)**

**Rose: we take no claim to inuyasha or twilight!**

**Chapter 1 Rosalie**

The night was silent all because of the horror that had unfolded moments before the sunrise. It was another hunting trip for the family. We would never think to come across such a disaster.

A family had been camping and from the looks of their mangled bodies there was no help in trying to bring them back. The sounds of an infants sobs reached my ears. I moved to where the sound was coming from. There laid a beautiful black haired girl. See me she stopped crying her eyes were a pristine blue with red around the pupil. I picked her up and held her to get a better look at the girl. She would age I could tell. Just like Nessie would but slower.

The blanket wrapped around her had a name printed on it.

"Kagome…" I whispered.

She gave me a toothless smile. The beginnings if fang were protruding from her small pink gums. I felt the need and the want to have a child run through my body. Emmett came from behind and chuckled.

"Looks like rose found a new Cullen." He said.

It was true this child made me happy and I had only just found her. I held her to my chest and continued to be lost in her eyes. Just the fact that I was holding a child was enough to be over Nessie growing older. I had my own child now. I turned and began to run back to the house. The family staying to clean the mess.

Edward met me at the door a frown present.

" what is that?!" he asked.

Nessie decided then to come up.

" aunt rose I thought you couldn't have babies." I sneered and watched as Edward picked her up.

Bella came from around the corner. Her eyes red and locked onto my child. He scent of blood affecting her badly.

"im going to give her a bath and find her some cloths." Jacob came in and smelt the blood.

" whos this?" he said taking her from me.

( an: Jacob didn't imprint on renesme.)

He looked into her blue eyes and I knew what had happened. I took her out of his hands.

" you monster!" I screamed at him." Shes a fucking babie!"

I took her upstairs to me and emmetts room and slamed the door.

I set her on the unmade bed and watched as she went from sitting up to on her side. Her body convulsing with giggle. I twecked her nose and watched as the light shown in her eyes.

" mama!" she babbled and grabbed my figure.

" that's right I am your mama." I said picking her up and taking her to the bath tub and began to draw a warm bath for the small girl.

I watched in pure fascination as something so innocent, yet so damned by her life, played in the suds. She would become a very beautiful vampire. She smiled at me again. I washed her black hair and wrapped her in a towel. Putting in a old shirt of Emmett's I laid her down for bed.

She was out as soon as she hit the bed.

I walked down stairs and glared at the mutt.

" is she asleep? " he asked.

I knew he wanted to see her. And when she got older I wouldn't be able to stop it but right now I could. For she didn't know the feeling of an imprint. Her body and mind to young.

" yes she is and I don't want you around her at this moment. Shes too young for this mutt." I seethed.

Emmett was the first one in the house. Seeing me he grinned.

" so how's our new kid?"

I smiled and led him upstairs to see the child. She was sleeping soundly as the light spilled in on her form from the door. He smiled and knelt by the bed and picked her up.

" she called me mama, Emmett." I said happily.

I saw his smile deepen in happiness. It was then I had to tell him about the mutt.

" the dog down stairs imprinted on her." I said angry again. He gave me kagome and walked outside o see Jacob. I felt bad for the mutt now.

**Rose: alright a new story is in the making.**

**Demon: please review we would really appreciate it. Its always good to here from our readers.**

**Rose: next chapter should be up soon.**

**Both: see ya nextime. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose : okay welcome back to she is mine two chapters to day! Yes we are doing great huh demon?**

**Demon: I guess. Okay lets go disclaimer!**

**Both: we own nothing bot the plot bunnies!.**

**Chapter two. Jacob**

The small girl was perfect looking at her with happy couple I watched as they tried to teach her words and numbers. Every so often Emmett would try to get her to growl and all that came out was giggles. Her voice was like the chiming of bells. And it made me sad to know I was forbidden to see her. I felt it in my chest first. The sharp longing to be near her. Then it started to make me sick.

So that's how we got here. With me holding her once every day while she slept. And I was glad for this at least. But I knew soon it wouldn't be enough. Soon I would need to spend the hours she was awake with her.

Rosalie wouldn't allow that though and I knew it was killing her to see her little angel being taken slowly. So to give her up I had to do something unheard of before. I had to cut the link at least for a while. So I stepped off their land and headed home all the while crying as I felt her slip away.

**X Emmett X**

Kagome after hours of giggling suddenly looked very confused and then in pain as she cried and screamed. Her eyes becoming blood shoot. The only thing we were able to do was hold her tightly and tell her it was going to be alright.

She began to quiet down and our thoughts pointed to Jacob.

He was back the next day and kagome still hadn't woke up. She was going to need to be awake to be fed. He came in looking worried and upset.

"What did you do to her wolf!" Edward screamed.

"What do you mean?" he said unknowingly.

I growled unhappy that he was lying to our faces. Nobody messed with his daughter! I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him from the ground and hissed.

"You lie!"

"Emmett put him down violence won't solve anything." Seth said from behind Leah.

I dropped him and told him that kagome hadn't woken since he had left last night. He looked a little shocked then scared.

" I broke our imprint. I didn't wanna bother you guys. I came to tell you all that I was sorry. " he said from his place on the floor. He broke my little girls heart and came to say sorry.

I growled and rant o be next to kagome. Her eyes were open now but a deep shade of blue like they had been stained at somepoint. I ran a hond over my head in frustration. I could smell the wolf behind me so I turned to let him in. kagome screamed and hid her face from him. So she was old enough to tell who was the bad guy now.

I told him to leave. He left and I sat with her on the bed.

"daddy." She said in a sleepy tone that made me smile.

" yes princess?"

"mama?"

I nodded and took her down stairs. Rosalie was sitting in a chair staring into a window looking to cry till kagome giggled again. Her eyes back to normal. I watched in fascination as Rosalie raised her eyes and gave me the most beautiful smile iv ever seen.

**X time skip 5 years X**

Kagome began to walk not to long ago. She aged like a human but now that its slowing down as she gets older we think in ten more years she would stop at 15 for good. She spoke to us better now. But was still a little confused by words and how they worked.

It was late one night kagome asleep with renesme tonight so we could be alone. Though we wanted to we didn't have sex we just laid in bed and talked. We hadn't done that in a while.

" Emmett?" she asked

" yes love?" I answered

" do you think kagome would ever leave us?" she asked near tears.

I looked down and sighed

" I don't know maybe when shes older but its part of growing up. We all do it at one point. But there is one thing I do know. She would always come back to us no matter how far she went."

Rosalie sighed and nodded.

" are we doing a good job of raising her though?"

I laughed at her antics.

" yes dear we are. Carlisle even said that shes doing great mentally."

That seemed to relax her.

X flashback X

"_**its really quite odd. She mentally stable until it comes to talking about Jacob and the broken imprint. She seems to lock herself away and not speak. Not to say that I blame her."**_

" _**so what do we do have them talk it out? She screams at the very sight of him!" I told him.**_

_**Kagome sat on the floor playing with toys in the waiting room at the hospital.**_ _**Her body rigid as a boy her age sat with her. He said something that made her tilt her head like a puppy. He said it again and it seemed that his words triggered something seeing as how she began to cry silently. I walked out there and pulled her to my chest glaring at the little boy. **_

" _**kagome what is it?"**_

"_**he said I had weird eyes!"**_

_**I picked her up and said good bye and left.**_

" _**so kagome you excited to go to school?" I asked o the way back.**_

_**She nodded happily and stared out the window.**_

" _**remember no matter what no drinking from them okay it very bad." I told her.**_

_**She nodded seriously. I kept my eyes on the road and continued driving I just hoped no body new the blacks there.**_

X end flashback X

X time skip X two weeks

**Rosalie point of view**

I went to pick up my angel from school on Friday when I saw a teacher kneeled in front of her kagome was sobbing and the teacher kept talking I walked up to her as the teacher grabbed her hand.

"Mrs. Cullen. I'm very sorry. Some of the children were being a little mean to kagome here."

" come on kagome lets go." I said calling her from the teacher.

I noticed she had a shallow cut o her cheek.

"what happened?!" I asked her.

" they threw a pair of scissors at me."

She began another round of sobs. I carried her to the car and buckled the small passenger in calling Emmett I told him what happened. Before any of us could grab her she ran and locked herself in her room.

We got her out a hour later. With her face buried in my chest she said

" they said I would have been better off dead. Im not supposed to be in this world. The teacher even said so. She said I need to return to the sinner that gave birth to me!" I felt a slent tear roll down my face. Emmett left to cool off. All they while kagome hung limply in my arms as she cried.

" kagome, listen to me angel. You are not better off dead. You are not the child of a sinner. You are my daughter nobody are just jerks don't listen to them okay?" she nodded

Her school would have hell to pay.

**Both : please read and reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose: yay another installment of she is mine.**

**Demon: not really its just odd. We haven't received a review yet so after this we wont post till we get at least fivereviews. **

**rose: its kind of hard to write if you don't think people are interested. Any way on with the story. We take no claim to inuyasha or twilight.**

**Chapter 3 kagome**

I woke early the next morning. It was Saturday. No school. Renesmee had me up and outside before my mommy or daddy were out of their room. Neither was aunt Bella or Uncle Edward. She led me to a open field with many different kinds of flowers and trees. It was peaceful. I suddenly couldn't feel Renesmee behind me anymore. Her sent telling me she had fled. I turned to see a very tall and tan man looking me over.

" hello kagome." He said my name in a way that made me very worried.

"how do you know my name?" I asked him quietly backing away from him.

" please do not run." He said his voice strained. I turned and ran in the opposite direction of the house.

" no! not that way." He said as he chased me.

I continued to run my feet never stopping. I only stopped when I was forcibly tackled to the ground. Standing above me was a large black wolf. I saw in his eyes rage. It scared me so I began to cry. I saw he was confused. Had he never seen a child cry before. He went in to a bush and a man came out.

" who are you? Why are you on this land?"

" I am kagome Cullen. I want my mommy." I sobbed looking for the other man who came from a tree.

" sam leave her alone."

Sam leaned around him to look at me. I took this as my chance to run. I ran faster through the trees into the house. Passing Renesmee and heading straight for mamas open arms. I hadn't noticed until now that the black wolf had bitten my arm. There were puncture wounds healing up. And mama cried. I didn't like to see her crying. So I hugged her again. Renesmee came in then.

" why did you leave me with him?" I asked tears streaming down my face.

" because he wanted to meet you. " I held to my mama tighter as I felt his aura grow near.

Mama still had her arms around me. Her body shaking in fury.

She was glaring a Renesmee. Edward came in and saw the wounds on my arm.

" Edward." Mama said. " your daughter left kagome with a fucking wolf!" he seethed. Daddy was the next one to come down. Taking me from mama he searched me for any other injuries.

The man from before, not sam but the other one came in. I froze in his stare. My body unable to move. I felt something in me urge to shut down. I let go and fell limp. I didn't close my eyes or sleep. I learned that while I can it is very hard to stay asleep and dream. But his eyes stayed locked with mine. I felt that daddy had an arm supporting my back keeping me off the ground the world upside down.

Daddy sounded mad and gave me to mama. The darkness soon captivated me.

I was in my own mind. Facing a very different version of myself. My hair cut short and I was dressed in a black sun dress. Black ribbon wrapped on my feet and arms.

The real me was in a purple strapless dress with a black ribbon around the mid-section the center holding a bow. I had on black mid- calf boots and black thigh high socks. My hair pulled into a purple ribbon.(an/ we will at some point get a pic up of both of them )

" you do not recognize the man before you?" she said. Her voice haunting.

"no who is that an I do not like him."

She smiled and stepped closer. Her hand cupping my face.

" he is the reason that I am here. The reason you have a dark side in the first place." She touched her forehead to mine." He broke a very big promise to us. He was our imprint. Its broken."

I was surprised at how smart she was. I saw her smile at the thought. She stepped around me and told me to follow. I followed her further into darkness.

**Jacob point of view.**

She sat in a chair her eyes blank and dark. Rosalie sitting next to her. Emmett on her other side. Things had gotten tense fast. They glared at me until I left. Bella wouldn't even look at me. I felt bad and I knew that all this was happening because I had been a fool and cut the imprint. Carlisle had come and was checking her out.

"Kagome, dear can you hear me?" he snapped and she blinked. Her eyes back to her pristine blue." Can you tell us what happened." She shrugged then looked at me her eyes dark again.

At everybody else they were blue. Alice came in and froze. She was having a vision. Edward seemed to see what was happening.

"Alice that can't possibly be right.." he said to her. "Can we stop that?"

Alice looked sad.

"Edward nothing will stop it. Rose can I talk to you and Emmett."

**Rosalie point of view**

She led us out of ear shot. I had told a worried kagome to wait at the back door for us.

"Kagome is dying." I gasped. "There I a demon that has invaded her mind. When she was weak the demon had the chance to overtake her. It doesn't harm her from what I saw. What's harming her is the fact that Jacob is trying to force a broken imprint onto her."

" can we remove the demon?" Emmett asked. " or do we need to remove the wolf?"

" keep her from the wolf. As of right now she is in danger of dying at 7. If he succeeds in forcing it on her the demon will take her from us to keep her safe."

I sobbed. Running to the door I saw kagome standing in her room rom the glass. She seemed to be talking to herself.

I went to her room and saw she had been coming out.

' hello mama." She said. She giggled as I picked her up. " I was coming downstairs to meet you."

Her voice was music to my ears. So were the sounds of Emmett and Edward trying to get Jacob out of the door. But I held onto her. There was suddenly a voice in my head.

' hello.' It said. The voice female. ' I am kagomes guardian beside you and Emmett. I know that you know I am in side of her. Do not fret. Im here to mentally guide her. I offer my assistance in her care.'

I smiled and held kagome close.

"do you hear her too mama?"

I smiled and nodded.

" my child you are protected."

I let her go. She ran to the back yard and bean to look at Alice's fashion magazines she had left out on the back patio.

" oh honey those are so last week. Here read these." Alice said giving her todays issues.

I sighed. Alice would have her up to date on any trend by the end of the day.

**Rose: okay that's the end of this chapter. Please leave us a review.**

**Demon: rose we need to update wrong time for this now. Thanks for reading.**

**Rose: we really want to say thanks to our followers and anyone who has added this as a favorite. Your support means so much to us.**

**Both: ja~ne!**


End file.
